The program project in Medical Oncology includes active basic and clinical research projects (the subject of this proposal), the care of a large number of patients, the training of subspecialty fellows, and the full time directorship for the education of medical students in neoplastic disease. The Director of the Medical Oncology Program is also the Director of the Hahnemann Cancer Center and President of the Philadelphia Cooperative Cancer Group. The research projects outlined in the proposal are directly related to Clinical Protocol studies and patient care. The central theme of the basic research program is the role of the oncornaviruses in the lymphoproliferative and myeloproliferative diseases of mice and men. Insights from these studies into etiology and pathophysiology have directed further developments in clinical research. The following projects are included: I. Basic Research - 1. Tumor Virology: 1a. Viral Leukemia Models for Human Leukemia: The Murine Tumor Viruses. 1b. Identification, Characterization, and Purification of Human Oncornaviruses from Cultures, CML Spleens, and Bone Marrow Cells. 2. Tumor Biology - Biochemical and Metabolic Parameters of Neoplastic Cells in Cultures: Regulating functions involving cAMP, cGMP, NAD and related synthetic and degradative enzymes. 3. Tumor Immunology - Bone Marrow Metabolism and Function in Culture as a Model System for the Development of Immunotherapeutic Modalities. II. Clinical Research - 1. Hemostasis and Cancer: 2. The Role of Anabolic Steroids as an Adjunct in Cancer Therapy; 3. Protocol Studies - Phase I Immunotherapy; Phase II and III Chemotherapy. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kahn, S.B., Cheung, T., Lodise, R., and Brodsky, I.: Red blood cell metabolism in AKR mice in the prelymphomatous phase. Cancer Research 36, 194-199, January 1976. Conroy, J. F., Lewis, G., Brady, L. W., Brodsky, I., Kahn, S. B., Ross, D., and Nuss, R.: Low dose bleomycin and methotrexate in cervical carcinoma. Cancer 1976.